Distraction
by childrenofeomund
Summary: Matt and Mello make a bet. . .


Distraction

"Go, go, go, go, goddamnit!"

There was a loud bang, and Mello up to the closed door of Matt's room. If the loud noises were anything to go by, Matt had lost.

Again.

His theory was proven when Matt stormed out, holding his psp and staring intently at the screen. H e liften his hand to the pocket on his vest to pull out a cigarette, lit it, and brought it to his mouth. He paused the game to glare at Mello.

"I hope you're happy," he muttered, siting down at the table opposite Mello. The blonde smiled innocently, bringing a chocolate bar to his mouth. His tongue flicked out, tasting the edge of the bar and savoring the taste delightfully. He made sure the pleasure showed on his face and added a moan for effect.

"Why, what do you mean?" Mello leaned back in his chair, panting heavily. He pulled the zipper down on his jcket, revealing his chest. He whimpered. "_Nngh_, it's so _hot. . ._"

Matt swallowed hard and licked his lips.

"you know exactly what I mean. I'm not going to admit it. I'm not. I refuse to" he said, his eyes following every movement. "And no, actually, it's not. It's really quite cold, if your fucking nipples are anything to go by."  
Mello smirked.

"Maaaaaaail," Matt shuddered. "you have an hour to beat Sephiroth, baby."

"I'm quite aware. Shut up and let me do this. I am going to win, both the bet and this game."

The redhead snuffed out his cigarette and looked at Mello pointedly. His lover grinned, the wheels in his mind turning. The bet was quite simple: Matt had an hour to beat Sephiroth, and Mello could use any and all sexual weapons at his disposal to distract him, without any touching. If Mello won, he got as much chocolate as he wanted for the rest of his life. If matt won. . .well, Mello had no intention of losing, so it didn't matter that neither knew Matt's bet.

Matt had moved to the couch, bent over his game in absolute concentration. Mello followed. He shrugged the rest of his vest off and fell onto the opposite couch. Matt stiffened.

"Maaaail-"damnit"-I'm wondering if I should have bet something else. I always bet chocolate."  
Matt's first mistake was not seeing the blonde.

"There are some things that are almost better than chocolate. You. Leather. You. Dynamite.

_You . . ._"

Matt paused the game to look up for a split second, intent on throwing Mello a warning look. That was his second mistake: Mello was arching back against the armrest, his hand sliding down his chest to the laces on his crotch.

"15 minutes, Matty."

Matt growled, and turned back to his game, button-mashing frantically.

"You haven't said what you bet if you win," Mello whined, and Matt could only imagine what he was doing.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough," he muttered, stopping a moment to rip his goggles off.

"10 Minutes~"

Matt stayed quiet, appendages moving impossibly fast. He heard Mello next to him, writhing and moaning dramatically. The blonde was putting on a bigger show, attempting to draw his attention away from the game. Matt swore it was a porno next to him and not his lover! His fingers hurt like hell; he put the game down for another moment, stretching and looking intently at the wall. He picked it up again and almost jumped when Mello gave a particularly loud gasp.

"_Nngh_-5-_ha,ha_-minutes!"

Matt was done. He had beaten the silver-haired bastard. He had five minutes to come up with and claim his prize. In the meantime, his eyes moved to the blonde, who was still putting on a show.

At some point, his cock had been released from his bindings, and Mello had it in his hand. He pumped it fast and then slow, hard and then soft. Matt leaned against the back of the couch and leered. Now that he had finished, he could watch. It seemed Mello had given up on keeping track of time, his subconscious admitted defeat.

The redhead continued to smirk, his eyes glued to every movement of Mello's. He could see his lover come closer and closer to release, jerking and moaning loudly.

"Mail-_nnghaaa_-you, you-_oh!_-you've got-_uuuuhhhhh_-1 minute. . .-" he trailed off into a string of loud gasps and moans, arching clear off the couch and flopping back down. He was staying his release; Matt would take care of that. Within seconds, he was hovering over Mello with his mouth to the blonde's ear.

"I finished 4 minutes ago."

Mello's eyes snapped open in shock and Matt smirked when he came _hard._ He trembled, cock in hand, and reached his other hand up to force Matt's mouth to his own. Matt adored how rough he was being. Mello was pulling his hair, moaning earnestly into his mouth. The blonde's body was pushed flush to his own, thrusting and quivering. Mello could feel the smugness from the redhead, but he didn't care. All he could feel was the newly added hand to his dick and Matt's hard kiss and how light-headed he suddenly was. His body jerked violently, and Matt pushed him hard to the couch to keep him controlled, thrusting himself against Mello. Mello's body relaxed when it was finally over, coaxed into bliss by the feel of Matt's hands and lips gentle on his skin. When he opened his eyes, Matt was _still_ smirking.

"I know what I want," he said, whispering hotly into Mello's ear. "You, like this, whenever I want, for the rest of our lives."

A/N: Sequel? O.o

For Chocolatier-Mihael on deviantart, a surprisingly early birthday present that I hope she loves like hell. I did my best ^.^' *hugglezzzzz*


End file.
